Corinthos: Party of Two
by EvenAngelsFall22
Summary: “Frozen pizza and grape soda does not equal cooking dinner for us.” Sonny and Carly have a romantic dinner. Well, maybe romantic isn't quite the right word.


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Sonny or Carly, or General Hospital.

**_Summary: _**"Frozen pizza and grape soda does not equal cooking dinner for us." Sonny and Carly have a romantic dinner. Well, maybe romantic isn't quite the right word.

Sonny and Carly fluff!! Yay!!

Follows no timelines, takes place whenever you want it to.

* * *

"But strawberries are healthy! They're fruit!"

"Fine, but no chocolate to dip them in," Sonny said, taking the strawberries from Carly and placing them in the grocery cart.

"Forget it then." Carly took them out of the cart and placed them back on the shelf. "Can we get the chocolate instead?"

"Remind me why you're here again?" Sonny asked exasperatedly, looking sideways at his wife.

"Because I'm cooking dinner for the two of us tonight, remember?" Carly asked. "Or at least I was, until you found out and decided to take over because God forbid I enter the Holy Kitchen."

"Frozen pizza and grape soda does not equal cooking dinner for us," Sonny said, as he pushed the cart along.

"Well whatever, the fact remains that I went to all the trouble of having Courtney watch the boys tonight, and made sure Jason would cover all business tonight so you would have no reason to leave, just so that we could have a romantic dinner alone, and all of a sudden, you're taking over."

Sonny stopped the cart and turned to face Carly. "Do you want to cook dinner yourself?" he asked. "Because if you do, I'll put this all back and we can start over."

"Oh no," Carly pouted, holding up her hands. "Go ahead and cook your little dinner. It's fine." She waited until he started pushing the cart again. "At least my dinner would have tasted like real food," she muttered.

"What was that?" Sonny asked, stopping abruptly. Carly bumped into his back.

"Nothing," she said innocently. She looked at him with wide eyes and an angelic smile. "So what's on the menu tonight?" He started pushing the cart again and Carly let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought we'd do something other than Italian," he said. He chuckled at the look on Carly's face. "Surprises you, does it?"

"I didn't know you knew how to cook anything that wasn't Italian," she said. "Can I hope for something that has lots and lots of cheese on it?"

"Processed cheese is bad for you, I'm not going to tell you that again." Sonny grinned at her. "I promise you'll love tonight's dinner though, okay?"

"You mean like I loved the hideous mushroom and salsa thing you made last week?"

"The mushroom quesadillas? You didn't like those?" Sonny shook his head. "I thought those turned out great."

"They were gross," Carly said matter-of-factly. "I had to have three scoops of ice cream for dessert just to get rid of the taste in my mouth."

"Well that would explain the sugar rush that sent you flying into my office to distract me from my work," Sonny rationalized, remembering the night.

Carly felt her cheeks heat up as she too, remembered that night. "You didn't seem to really mind the interruption," she pointed out.

"No, no I didn't." Sonny surveyed the contents of the grocery cart. "I'm about set here, you ready to go home?"

"Absolutely," Carly declared. She was bored; she knew now why she never did the grocery shopping on her own. She doubted she would have even known how to get to the place is Sonny hadn't been with her.

"Carly." Sonny's annoyed tone of voice startled her out of her daydream and she looked up to see him holding the bag of potato chips she had slipped into the cart.

"What?" she asked. "I don't know how those got in there, you must have put them in."

"You're worse than Michael," he said with a sigh. Carly just shrugged and looked away. She smiled happily though, when she noticed he had put the potato chips back with the rest of the food he was buying.

* * *

"What's this?" Carly asked, holding up something green and wobbly. It was later that evening and while Sonny was preparing dinner, she had situated herself on the kitchen counter to watch him.

Sonny looked up. "Asparagus. You like it."

"I do?" She looked at it again and shrugged. "It looks different when it's not cooked."

"It looks different because you haven't smothered it in butter and cheddar cheese," he corrected her.

"That could be it." She swung her legs back and forth, noting how the sound of her heels against the oak seemed to annoy Sonny. She swung them a few more times just for effect.

He sighed and set down the knife he had been using to slice vegetables with. "Is there something you could be doing?" he asked.

"Nope, I have absolutely nothing to do," Carly declared, swinging her feet once more. She saw the look on Sonny's face and quickly drew her feet up onto the counter, her knees pressed against her chest.

"Hey! Feet off the counter!" Sonny swatted at her with a dishtowel.

"You're grouchy when you cook," she said lightly.

"I'm grouchy when I'm being bothered," he shot back.

"Well then give me something to do," Carly said. "Come on Sonny, let me help!"

"All right already!" Sonny looked around the counter trying to find something that even Carly couldn't mess up. "Do you want to slice up the fish?" he asked.

She wrinkled up her nose. "Would I have to touch it?"

"Okay, no fish. Here. You can finish cutting up the vegetables for the salad. You can do that, right?"

"I'm not a child, Sonny," she said, taking the knife from him. He opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him. "Hey! No comments from you, Mr. Corinthos," she said, brandishing the knife. "Or you don't get to see what I bought to wear later on tonight."

"I already saw the credit card bill, it better be worth it."

He never even saw the handful of bean sprouts that sailed through the air, missed his head, and landed on the cupboard next to him before it was too late.

When he looked back at Carly, she was busily slicing away at a tomato, no trace of a smile on her face at all.

She looked up and smiled at him. "This is fun," she said, before going back to slicing.

"Yes, yes it is." He watched her for a moment before going back to what he was doing. He waited a few moments before sneaking a glance back at her. Once he was certain she wasn't looking he grabbed a handful of the cheese he had just grated and tossed it at her, hitting her in the back of the head.

"Sonny! What the—" she whipped around and glared at her laughing husband. "What, you think this is funny?" she asked.

"You started it," Sonny said diplomatically. "I was just retaliating."

"What was that, what's in my hair?" she combed her fingers through her dark locks, trying to shake the cheese out. Her appearance just made Sonny laugh all the harder.

"That's fine Sonny, that's perfectly fine." Her eyes swept the food-covered countertop looking for her next weapon. A huge smile formed on her face as her eyes settled on the asparagus and she grabbed it.

Sonny laughed harder still. "What are you going to do with that? Challenge me to a swordfight?"

He had a good point, so she dropped the asparagus and picked up the bowl Sonny had been using to mix spices and flour in for a batter. "Is this better?" she asked sweetly.

"Now wait a minute!" Sonny protested, his own eyes searching for something to arm himself with. "Put that down Carly. Carly, you don't want to do this!"

"I don't?" She looked at him, and then down at the bowl and back at him. "I think I do," she decided. Before Sonny could stop her or even think to shield himself, she raised the bowl over his head and dumped its entire contents on him.

"You think that's funny?" Before she knew it, Sonny had grabbed her around the waist and was dragging her over to the far end of the counter.

"Sonny! Sonny no!" Carly protested as she realized what he was reaching for. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he was a lot stronger than her. "Sonny, come on!"

With one arm still around her, Sonny used his free hand to grab the bottle of water that was sitting on the counter and flipped the top off. Carly squealed and fought against him.

"Sonny I swear! I'm done! I won't throw anything else at you. I won't make fun of your food anymore! I won't even sneak sweets ever again! I promise, I'll be good!"

"That's all very nice Dear, but it's a little too late for that," Sonny said. He poured the water over Carly's head, drenching the upper half of her body.

Carly shrieked and sputtered as Sonny released her. He laughed again and shook his head, bits of flour and batter falling as he did.

"Sonny Corinthos, that was _so not funny!_" she said indignantly. "I can't believe you did that, I'm soaking wet now! I could catch a cold! I could catch a cold and that could turn into pneumonia and then how would you feel Sonny? Huh?"

Sonny rolled his eyes and flashed her a dimpled grin. "Better change into some dry clothes real fast then Carly-cakes." He went back to cutting up the fish.

"Ooh!" Carly stomped her foot against the marbled tile. When Sonny didn't respond her eyes wandered the kitchen again. She smiled triumphantly and her eyes glittered mischievously as she made her way over to the kitchen sink.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked, not turning around to look at her.

"Washing my hands off at least so I can get upstairs without making a mess," she lied, turning on the faucet. She grabbed the sink hose and pulled it as far as it would go, testing the trigger quickly into the sink, she decided it worked well enough and spun around to take aim.

"Hey Sonny?"

"What now?" he turned around only to be caught in the direct line of fire as Carly giggled and sprayed water all the way across the kitchen, completely drenching Sonny in the process.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" Sonny raced across the kitchen and grabbed the hose from her, spraying even more water across the kitchen and turned it on her.

"Okay okay!" Carly gasped, coughing through the water. "I give up! Truce! Truce!"

Sonny reached over and turned the faucet off and set the hose back down. "You happy now?" he asked. "Look at this kitchen."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Carly's words sounded almost repentant but not quite. She wrapped her arms around her waist, shivering.

"What's the matter?" Sonny asked. "You cold?" She nodded, as her teeth started to chatter. She _really _was cold. "Aww, come here Baby," he said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his body. "That better?"

"A little," she admitted. She reached up and snaked her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry about the mess," she whispered.

"Eh, it's just a little water," Sonny said dismissively, pushing her back up against the counter edge. "We can worry about it later," he added just before his mouth captured hers.

Within seconds, dinner was forgotten and the two of them were trying to get out of their wet clothes without breaking their kiss.

* * *

"Hmm, I can't believe we just did that," Carly murmured as she traced shapes across Sonny's chest.

"Why not?" he asked, lifting his head off of the marbled floor to look at her. "We've done it before."

"Well yeah, but not in here!" Carly said. She lowered her voice to a stage whisper. "Not in the Holiest Kitchen of all Kitchens."

"Ah well, this is true," Sonny said thoughtfully. "We may have to do penance over this."

"If penance is anywhere close to the fun I just had, then bring it on," Carly said with a giggle. "I'm still hungry though," she added.

Sonny looked around the kitchen. "Well, dinner is ruined," he said mournfully. "I guess we could get cleaned up and I could take you out to dinner."

"We could do that," Carly said thoughtfully. "Or..." her voice trailed off.

"Or what?"

"I think there's still a frozen pizza in the freezer."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Yeah, that was a lot of fun to write. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it. Please take the time to let me know!!


End file.
